Head Nurse Ravynn Nightlock
Name: Head Nurse Ravynn Nightlock Age: 26 Type: Human Appearance: '''Ravynn wears the regular nurse’s uniform; the high color stained a blood red to signify her rank. On her sleeves is the EverAfter asylum logo, and her gloves are more like armor, cloth going all the way up her arms to the middle of her forearm that covers her tight leather bracers. Her hair is platinum and short on her left, but down past her shoulders on the right, her cut at an angle around her head. The shorter side comes above her ear, where the EverAfter radio for communications is donned on her ear. Her eyes are a ice-cold blue, which would probably be quite attractive if the person they belonged to didn’t seem ready to kill you the moment she hears the order for it. The high boots (high heels, too) conceal a knife, one she will not hesitate to use if the need be. However, her main weapons are the asylum-issued AK-47s, two of them and both strapped to her sides by her very thick and strong belt when she’s not holding them, which isn’t often. Her tall nurse's cap also doubles as a weapon, in that there is a thin strip at the top that can be taken out and trown much like a boomerang, cutting into anything it touches and bringing behind it a powerful gust of wind. '''Personality: Known for her cold heart and extremely few words, Ravynn never smiles unless she’s watching someone scream due to a pain at her hand, or if she catches her target. She has a very high regard for those in higher command than her, and will never disobey their orders. However, she has a tendency to hold Dr. Crooked in higher esteem than the President, and is likely to ignore the President if the Doctor disagrees with him passionately enough. She sees those below her as prey or followers, a very “if you’re not with us, you’re against us” attitude that allows her to capture her targets with surprising accuracy and rare cases of failure. Needless to say, she's not exactly a friendly girl, and in fact doesn't much care what you think of her at all, as long as you follow the orders she'll give you. Without question. Likes: '''Fulfilling her orders promptly, when everything goes according to her plans, other people’s pain at her hands, and being inventive in ways to deal out said pain. '''Dislikes: People questioning her commands, when she misses her mark, and anyone who opposes her. Not many in number, but the hate she carries for those is enormous. Abilities/Weapons: '''Her medical issue AK-47s and a knife serve her well. The bullets don’t kill but rather stun her prey, and only in dire situation will she reach for the knife, which is very efficient at killing. She’s highly trained at close combat and very accurate with most long-range weapons, she pursues her targets with surprising and near-super-human speed, which isn’t hindered by her shoes. She has an ability to move very quietly, and can easily sneak up on you. Aside from her rather traditional weapons, she's armed with the boomerang cutter in her cap and multiple magic-absorbing grenades, that have a small area of effect and render those in the area unable to rely on magic. Her bracers double as a very efficient shield producers, the shield they put up looking much like a mirror and will reflect any attacks, save for head on, close range ones, in which point the "mirror" will shatter, and another will emerge in its place. The shattered pieces can, alternately, be controlled to take the shortest route back to the bracer to form the new shield (which would often involve them travelling through the backs of unsusprecting opponents if timed right). Her heels allow her to walk safely on any surface except for air, including water, ice, lava, ect. She also carries homing darts, little winged traquilizers that travel swiftly and accurately to the target you shoot them at, weaving in intricate patterns. They will often take a minute or two longer than needed due to their programmed zig-zag pattern and are easy to catch or defend against if you see them (which is rare, given their speed). Predictably, she has a whip, made of gold and diamonds, with an energy that protects the precious stones from coming to too much damage. She hesitates to use the whip, however, because it holds a certain snake-like quality, and is magical enough not to be affected by spells. However, the "snake" that is inside causes the whip to take unexpected turnes and swipes, without regard for who is hit, as long as someone is. '''History/Fairytale: '''Ravynn became a head nurse by sheer force of demand, though she never said it out loud. From the moment she was hired, there seemed to be no other position for her; she carried herself with the confidence that was fitting of her current rank. Not much is known about the nurse, due to the fact that she rarely speaks about anything other than her work, and even then she doesn’t talk much. It’s been said that she’s become like this because of a love affair with a tragic end, but this type of thing has only been said by the much younger and much more idealistic girls under her command. As she stands currently, it’s hard for any to imagine her in a relationship with another human being other than a strict chain of command type of interaction. '''RP Details: *'RP: Everafter: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Aneri Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters